utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Shinta Amaine
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 甘音 Amaine - Sweetness sound, sound of contentness 進太 Shinta - Progress Shinta has two canon names, which in order from first to family name, are Shinta Cecilianne Aika Molly Amaine. |- | colspan="6"| TYPE: Utau/Starlit Utau '''- Shinta is both a normal Utau and a Starlit Utau MODEL: '''00/SU01 - 00 as in Soffie101's Utaus, SU01 as Starlit Utau. HERITAGE: Canada (Canadian) |- | align="center"|GENDER |'Female' | align="center"|VOICE RANGE |'C3 - C6 @ 50 ~ 190bpm' | align="center"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Len Kagamine(Crush, idol) Kohaku Amaine(Younger brother, adores) Kai Kim(Good friend) Yuett Egao(Good friend) Shou Kurone(Friend) |- | align="center"|AGE |'19'(Created at an age of 14, which is default age) | align="center"|GENRE |'Any' | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | Amaine Shinta Blogspot Soffia's Utau website ' |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'109lbs | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Brownie, Len Plush' | align="center"|CREATOR |'Soffie101'(Illustrator and Voice Source) |- | align="center"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'5'5' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'Soffie101' | align="center"|PICTURE LINK LIST | Normal stance |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'December 28, 1993' | align="center"|LIKES |'Kagamine Len, Chocolate, Animals, Nature, Art' | align="center"|MEDIA LIST |'YouTube' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE |'October 3rd, 2010' | align="center"|DISLIKES |'Too loud noises, bad smells, makeup, air freshner smells(ex febreeze, perfume), coffee' | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'''-''' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Shinta has a bubbly personality and loves to look on the bright side of things. She's very kind but can be overprotective and straightforward, possibly too blunt. She likes to be looked up to, as well as respected but she can handle almost anything that way. Shinta can be decepted any way, naturally. Though she can be very kind on her own level, there are also times when she can be very rude and stuck up. She likes her own oppinions, and likes to be independent with them. |} Supplemental Information Nationality/Race: Canadian Hair: Chocolate brown, goes down to her hips. She has bangs that just hit her eyes that are usually swept to her left. Headgear: A black hairpin of two eighth notes. Eye color: Deep ocean blue. Earphones: Red earphones that, with her red iPod nano, are hidden away in her pocket. If not, and she's not using them, they are wrapped around her left hand. Color scheme: Deep red. Favourite saying: "Look to the sky. If you see something, you were born to be a star."' '''or "Smiling and singing are two different things, but who can tell if you're doing both?" '''Clothing:' Shinta wears normal denim shorts as well as a red tank top. She wears a long, piano patturned scarf, black arm warmers with red rims, black knee socks with a piano rim, and brown penny loafers. Other relations Soff/MIAloid - Masuta Miki Yukine - Friend Sora Anjou - Friend Sharotti Suki - Friend, rival for Kai? Midori Aoi - Best friend, fellow Starlit Utau Hachi Makune - Friend Rui Toune - Thinks he's awesome Rei Yurene - Friend Niseryuu Abe - Friend Loquat Kai Kim - Pet Downloads https://sites.google.com/site/soffiasutau/downloads/voicebanks All of Shinta's voicebanks can be downloaded on the following link. Usage Clause Shinta Amaine Shinta is a normal utau which means she is a free, non commercial utau. Please do not use her for anything offensive, vulger, or disasterful. This includes things of racism, subject of teasing, and overdoses. You may draw her, even with different apperance designs, but they must be suitable and appropriate. You may edit her oto if it makes a better effect for Shinta. There is no editing the sound files. You may not take voice samples from her voicebank but you may use them as referance. Shinta does sing in both English and Japanese. Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female UTAULOID Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:Len Kagamine admirers Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:UTAU Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Fangirl Category:Kai Kim Admirers